In order to use an instant messaging application, a user generally needs to manually input contact information to perform searching and matching. The operation is complicated, and does not allow contact matching with unknown people who use the same application. With the development of Location Based Service (LBS) technology, a contact matching scheme based on geographical locations was developed. LBS refined a conventional manual matching, simplified the operation, and improved the contact matching efficiency. LBS may use a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network, or a Global Positioning System (GPS) to acquire location information of an instant messaging client, so as to provide a contact matching service for a user. For example, location information of a first instant messaging client is acquired by using the GPS, and location information of a second instant messaging client is acquired by using the CDMA network. The location information acquired by using different networks may have many differences, which results in an inaccurate matching result when contact matching is performed based on the geographical location information, thereby reducing intelligence of an instant messaging application system.